


Serrah Hardass

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Serrah Hardass, Training, mabari pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 10. Serrah HardassSten puts Barkspawn, Alistair, and Zevran through a brutal training session.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 7





	Serrah Hardass

"Maker," Alistair said in a harsh, breathless tone, "why are we doing this again?" His hands rested on each knee as sweat dripped from his flushed face.

"We are headed into the dwarven mountains underground." Sten stated in a monotone yet commanding voice, "as warriors we must be prepared for anything."

Alistair scoffed, "we fight darkspawn literally everyday!" He wiped sweat off his brow and stood tall next to the qunari, "this is just excessive." 

"And it raises the point of why I am being forced to train with the _warriors_ when I am in fact not a warrior." Zevran complained from where he sat in the grass, his face just as red and drenched in sweat as Alistair's. Zevran pulled in his legs from where they were stretched out and groaned as he stood back on his feet. "I think I will excuse myself and have sit with the ladies, if you don't mind."

Sten and Barkspawn stood in front of the retreating elf and halted him, "No, you fight with the Wardens and you will train with them as well." Sten stated and Barkspawn barked in agreement. The two of them didn't look near as exhausted as Alistair and Zevran did. Where Sten had a few dew drops of sweat dusting his brow Barkspawn looked as if he hadn't worked just as hard as the rest of the warriors, if not harder. Zevran and Alistair both groaned in unison. 

"Then why aren't all the _Wardens_ training with us?" Alistair gestured to Elissa and Leilana, who were sitting comfortably watching the men's training exertions. 

"We're not warriors, remember?" Elissa shouted back. "It's impossible for women to fight!" both Leliana and Elissa both laugh when Alistair pouted and crossed his arms. "That's what the qun says, so it must be true!"

"Enough of your whining. Pick up your swords and start again." Sten barked. 

" _Serrah hardass._ " Zevran muttered under his breath. Sten snapped his head toward the elf. Zevran swallowed and chuckled awkwardly. "Right. Back to it, shall we?" Barkspawn jumped back into position and stood opposite of Zevran, who gingerly picked up his training knives and slowly got back into a fighting stance and waited for Sten's order to begin.

Alistair sighed in defeat, "Fine, but it's too bloody hot today for this." Alistair grunted as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside he took his sword and shield in hand and got into position with Sten. Zevran wolf whistled at Alistair who ignored the elf and focused on his opponent ahead of him.

Sten gave the signal for them all to start sparing. Barkspawn lunged at Zevran who just barely managed to dodge the hounds attack. Zevran quickly side stepped behind Barkspawn and attempted to swipe at the houd, but Barkspawn twisted his body around and caught the wooden dagger in his jaws before the strike landed. Durring thier power struggle Barkspawn's eye shifted to Alistair and Sten. Sten charged at Alistair and swung his mighty sword down on the man. Raising his shield in the nick of time, Alistair blocked Sten's advancement and with force shoved Sten away. 

Taking advantage of Barkspawns distraction, Zevran swings his free dagger toward Barkspawn and forced the hound to let go of the elf's dagger. Barkspawn disengages Zevran and sprints around the elf and jumps on his back pinning him to the ground. In a real battle Barkspawn would have clawed and bit at his enemy, but since it was Zevran, Barkspawn licked the elf. "Alright! Alright! You win!" Zevran conceded. Barkspawn's ears perked up when he heard Elissa cheering, happily lolling his tongue out he looked out to Elissa, but she wasn't looking back. 

Elissa's eyes were glued on Alistair's and Sten's fight. At some point Alistair must have lost his sword as he was only holding on to his shield. "Come on, Alistair! You can do it!" Elissa cried out again, her eyes never leaving Alistair's form. Alistair sprints up to Sten and stomps his heel into Sten's foot and bashes the qunari's face with his shield effectively knocking Sten to the ground. Elissa and Leliana both cheer for Alistair who finally noticed his audience and the red in his face bloomed down his chest as he chuckled at the two women.

Barkspawn whined quietly to himself. Elissa didn't see him take down his opponent. Zevran's groaning brought Barkspawn out of his thoughts, "can you get off of me now? Please? I fear I do not have the strength to push you off myself." Barkspawn hopped off the rogue and licked his face as Zevran slowly stood back on his feet. "Yes, yes. You certainly showed me. Though, I hardly think it was fair to for you to be paired with me but I digress." Zevran's eyes flashed toward Alistair and Sten and sighed. "Are we done? Thank the Maker for that." Zevran didn't stop to hear a proper responce and crawled into his tent. Barkspawn looked back to Elissa. She was handing Alistair a waterskin and watched him drink deeply from it. Elissa blushed as she watched Alistair's Adam's apple bob, her eyes fell onto Alistair's bare chest and a goofy grin played at her lips as her blush grew more vibrant. Barkspawn grunted and dashed toward Elissa and pawed at her legs to get her attention. 

Elissa crouched down and rubbed Barkspawn's head, "did you win your fight too? Good boy!" Barkspawn whined at her and huffed in Alistair's direction. Elissa just laughed, "Sorry, I was a little distracted." Barkspawn whined loudly at Elissa's excuse and started to sulk. "Don't be like that." Elissa couldn't hold back her snickering, "Next time you will have my full, undivided attention. I promise." 

"As long as Alistair keeps his shirt on, right?" Leliana giggled when both Elissa and Alistair blushed furiously at the bard. Barkspawn groaned and rolled on to his back dramatically and refused to move from that spot. Elissa spent the rest of the evening sweet talking and promising treats for Barkspawn to forgive her.

**Author's Note:**

> please imagine Sten singing "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, TO DEFEAT THE SPAWNS! DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS!"
> 
> thank you


End file.
